Satellite Heart
by HerosReprise
Summary: Videl's thoughts as she dances with her new husband on her wedding night. Short One-Shot.


**One Shot: **Satellite Heart**  
Summary: **Videl's thoughts as she dances with her new husband on her wedding night.  
**Authors Note: **Just in the mood for a short piece on a couple I love… Please read and review!**  
Pairing: **Gohan x Videl.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from DBZ.

* * *

She was spinning. Her ear pressed gently to his chest as they twirled lazily around the room. Neither of them knowing or particularly caring about the actual dance steps they were supposed to be performing. She wasn't interested in the 'grown-up' dancing. In fact she rarely felt like a grown up.

There was a burning sense of youth inside of her that refused to die. Was it because she felt the same about him as she did when they were still teenagers? When they first fell in love?  
Was it because his world was just so intense and extraordinary that she felt as if her life only just began when she forced her way into his? She was brand new because of him. And the world never seemed so optimistic, so real.

Did he know? That this was his effect on her?

Did he know that his world was hers, his heart was now hers? Part of her could hardly believe it. Not that she thought he was too good for her or anything. He was practically a big nerdy dork with the social intelligence of a stump. A beautiful one she would add of course. But she was mostly surprised at how quickly she had allowed herself to be enveloped into feeling so passionately for another person. _Her_, the tom boy, the champion's daughter who was so much better than everyone else around her, _she _had fallen.

She was spinning. Her ear pressed gently to his chest as they twirled lazily around the room. She didn't mind that she was a good 20 centimetres shorter than him. For the first time in her life she actually felt feminine. The height difference was only partly to blame for that. The gigantic white lacy dress was also a key offender. This stupid dress, she badly wanted to hate it. It was so impractical. But it was the way he looked at her as she stepped onto that aisle.

Why did he have to have that look?

It was like he had just seen the ocean for the first time. Like the sky had opened up and rays of sunshine seeped in after an eternity of darkness. Like she was all that mattered, Why?

She was spinning. Her ear pressed gently to his chest as they twirled lazily around the room. She could hear the reassuring thumper of his heartbeat. A noise that somehow summed up his personality; gentle, consistent and calming. She had to smile at the thought but her smile soon changed to that of determination. His heart, that was officially her mission, her vow. She had come to accept there was little she could do to protect him physically, but his heart, it was a territory she would guard, she would defend off all heartache and pain no matter the cost. She would give him hope when he felt lost. She would have faith in him, no matter how ridiculous or dangerous the situation may be. She would show him love, unrequited and unconditional.

She was spinning. Her ear pressed gently to his chest as they twirled lazily around the room. Her fingers in her right hand were loosely twined through the gaps between the fingers on his left. His hands were still clammy and sweaty like he was that same nervous boy on their first date. She liked that some things about him remained unchanged over the years. She liked that there was contrast to them as people, that her hands were soft, steady and dry whilst his were calloused, jittery and sweaty, probably still nervous over the large crowd of their friends and family who were watching them dance.

She didn't notice any of them, lost in her own world, too confident to be nervous. She kept her eyes focused on her hands as they spun around to keep herself from getting dizzy. She stared specifically at the clean gold band on her finger and hoped to one day see that ring scuffed and worn out with the ordeals of a long married life, and she would remember back to this day, the moment when she danced, when she spun.

She was spinning. Her ear pressed gently to his chest as they twirled lazily around the room. She knew the song would come to an end, and she would have to break from this moment of perfection sooner than she hoped. Perhaps that's what made a moment perfect in the first place, the fact that it is fleeting.

He pried his fingers from hers and pulled his thumb under her chin so he could look at her and kiss her lips. She closed her eyes out of habit as if she needed to focus her senses in order to take in the moment with the greatest clarity.

Did he feel it too? Did he know how she simply never wanted to let go? She stilled herself, but part of her felt like she was still in motion.

Like she was his satellite, forever orbiting around his world. Following an individual and unique path bounded by the gravity of his love.


End file.
